The OOC SasuHina Luv Story
by Ms.Naruto-Fan
Summary: Sasuke is back and he has his eye on someone? i wonder who it could be ? i can't wait to see what happen so neither should you! OMG, it's in the title! ... oh well read it any way. I hope you people like my work, it's my first.
1. Chapter 1

Its five years since Sasuke has returned to Konoha. (That makes everyone except lee, Tenten, and Neji, around 20). Everyone has seemingly forgiven him because a) he killed Orochimaru, b) he killed Itachi, and c) to be safe he also killed the rest of Akatsuki. While sitting under a tree, Sasuke wonders in an ooc manner, "will anyone ever love me…for my clan's sake" (to regain his macho man feeling again)

As the Uchiha was thinking, a lavender and indigo figure had ran past him in an awkward fashion, but who the hell was it? (Of course it's Hinata, bitches). His emo self had let curiosity get to him and decided to go and see who had dared to create a breeze on this windless day. The blur was nowhere in sight, seeing as how he was walking, but he followed the smell of herbal shampoo. Sasuke followed the aroma into the now famous ICHIRAKU RAMEN BAR. The Uchiha lifted the curtain and saw Naruto with a frazzled Hinata Hyuga. They were simply eating ramen, well Naruto was. Hinata was apologizing profusely for arriving half a minute late. "That's okay baby," Naruto said while smacking her on her butt,"Just don't do it again."

At the feeling of a hand on her butt, Hinata instantly spit out the little bit of soup she had in her mouth and glared furiously at Naruto. He was oblivious. They had never officially started going out but as of this moment she felt like "a pimp and his crack whore." (Thank you Lily Allen) Unknown to the, Sasuke has already taken the seat on the other side of Naruto and was just getting to his ramen. "That's not how you treat a lady, dobe" replied Sasuke, "let alone your girlfriend."

"We're not Dating!" replied the two in unison.

"Oh sorry, it's just with that ass tap..."

And with that Hinata got up, paid for her ramen, and stormed out.

"Thanks teme, My ONLY chance with the hottest girl in Konoha just went from slim to none!" said Naruto

"Dobe, she's liked you since the academy, you finally get her and the first thing you do is smack he ass!" said Sasuke

"Hey, that firm, hard ass!" yelled Naruto

Sasuke just rolled his coal colored eyes and went back to his mediocre ramen.

"Argh, now I have to take my chances with S-A-K-U-R-A!" was all Naruto could bare to mutter. (SAKURA BASHING YAY!!!!!) He acted as if the letters of her name were made of the same venom her body was made of. Sasuke just laughed (occ .).

Sadly Naruto had already dated Ino and didn't like it. He also wasn't about to hit on forbidden territory. (ShikaMari, NegiTen) Naruto is dumb but not that dumb.

"Where o Where have all the other hot girls gone, o where o where can they be" loudly sang Naruto

"I know," said Sasuke" -

guess what it s until next week

- Ms. Naruto-Fan


	2. Chapter 2

I'm back

But I forgot to mention that I don't own any of the Naruto characters, or establishments but if I did….( goes into flashback )…….I'd need a whole lot of bears. (I needed a random comment like they do on scrubs, wait, I don't own that either T.T)

"I know" sad Sasuke "My fan girls I can give you SOME!"

Naruto looked over a list of Sasuke's fan girls but decide that "ain't none of the hot" (Thanks t-pain). After the emo had left Sasuke, his fan girls were there but less devoted and let's just say they let themselves go.

"Oh well, Sakura it is or do you want to take your chances with Ninja-Girl # 5 !?!" smirked Sasuke.

"Don't even joke about that man, once I dated Ninja-Girl # 2, ughhh "shuddered Naruto

"I bet none of the main girls looked this good!" said Ninja- Girl # 5 in a bikini.

Uzumaki and Uchiha were unfazed.

"Hey guys, Party at Sakura's" yelled Hinata running by in a Lavender Tankini and Short shorts.

Drool came streaming out of the two boys mouths as they slowly took of there pants to reveal swimming trunks (not boxers of the briefs). They raced after Hinata.

"Hey Emo, Why are you running?!?!"

When the two orphans reach the Haruno gate (remember no parents) there was a HUGE sigh that said "Main Characters Only" and under that is said "If You Starred in More That 5 Episodes Your in" and under that is said "Sagas don't count."

Naruto knocked on the fence door only to have Sakura answer the door, 'Hey guys come in!"

"Ugh, my eyes!!!!!" screamed Naruto

"Damn!" said Sasuke as he looked away in disgust.

The two horrified suckers entered the yard in amazement to see a huge classic backyard pool party scene, except for the fungus we call Sakura sledging around (me no like sakura). Choji was flipping burgers (WITH CRACK, kidding). Shikamaru was loafing on the lawn chairs. Ino was doing cannonballs into the pool (I don't see how when she weighs like only five pounds). Kiba was racing Akamaru, and losing. Shino was sitting on the edge with his feet in the water. For some reason the Sand triplets were there and Temari was fanning herself and Kankuro was just there. Gaara was listening to some emo music on his Shikaku brand mp3 player. Hinata was gracefully glowing in the pool. Her long indigo hair into a high ponytail, and here denim Daisy Dukes (don't own that either) were replaced with bikini bottoms. Drool. (Where did you think all the water came from.)? Naruto and Sasuke were clearly staring, as was every other rookie nine guys. Naruto realized that he had a chance with the white-eyed beauty, jumped into the pool and approached her but all he could think was "dang she's hot."

With the feeling of people watching her, Hinata instantly reddened, but that was all over when Naruto approached her. "Hey Naruto" said Hinata


	3. Chapter 3: almost over

I'm BACKKKKKKKKK... okay so recently i found out i'm a shikahina fan and i just don't like kibahina...he's a fake naruto with a DOG, okay...but onward with the sory. i lost my writings and wanted to find my exact story, after a month of looking its lost so i'm writing from memory...

LLLLLLLLLLLIIIIIIIIIIINNNNNNNNNNEEEEEEEEEEE

At this moment we're going to turn to shikamaru who had been listening to everything with his ninja hearing, and was interested in hinata's case. He motioned for ino to come over and she obeyed only because she feared his Shadow Imitation Technique.

""ino, i need you to go into Naruto's body and break up with Hinata"

" Okay, Shika-kun" said ino as she playfully latched onto her ex-boyfriend's arm.

She switched with naruto and all she could think was " sweet, Na

"Naruto" was brought back into reality when hinata's was waving her hand in front of "his" face.

""Naru-kun are you okay?" was all she said

" I'm okay but what we had as a relationship is over, i'm leaving you for ino." ((hahahaha...i just had to laugh...sorry)) With that Ino left Naruto's body just before Hinata hit him with the old one -two.

The angry "godess" stormed out the pool and was about to walk into the house but after she opened the door she yelled " Anyone who folloew me in is so F-ing Dead"

With that the swarm of boys backed away from the door, all except one lone Uchiha. He walked in and that was it because a second later he was flung out so hard when he hit the wall it made an indent in the wall.

" Dang it Sasuke, i thought i told you not to follow me, now i really have to kick your butt!!"

A fighting crowd had assembled around an area. Sasuke's eyes widened as the Hyugaa walked over to him. He tried to pry himself off the wall but it was harder than it looked. do a turn kick to his facce but he put up a hand to block her foot. She took this as a chance to puch him in the face. Sasuke's entire body was flung back and his grip on Hinata's Ankle became nonexistance.

Once again he was on the wall and blood was trickling down the side of his face. At the same moment, Hinata got out of her stance and started walking over to the almost unconcious Sasuke. The crowd dispersedand was it was complete chaos. Random people walked up to Hinat congratualting her on her victory. Suddenly out of the crowd, Naruto appeared.

" Hinata, I...I want you back, i realized what i did was a big mistake and i'm sorry." ( i don't knowwhy but someone told him they were over )

" Naruto-kun, i can't take you back, you're a jeck and...and..." she suddenly grabbed his face and planted one right on his lips but then eagerly pushed him aside " and that's what your gonna be missing" she said confidently.

Naruto was left in a daze as the quiet Hyugaa walked away. SHe kept running until she found a now completely concious Sasuke. She ran up to hima nd replied" you care about me enough to get your ass whipped and still smile at me..."

" Yeah...i like you...a lot"

They continue

Shikamaru jumped out the crowd, puched Sasuke in the face momentarily knocking him out, grabbed Hinata's face and kissed her hard. He tried to frech it but he hadn't noticed her eyes were now in Byakugan mode. SHe hit hhis chakra points and he became limp. His lifeless body was on the ground and before he passed out, Shikamaru could only respond " troublesome..."


	4. Chapter 4: The end, or is it

Okay...i was bored so two chapters in one day...and i'm gonna do an epilogue/award show... so yeah deal with it

LLLLLLLLLLIIIIIIIIIIIIIINNNNNNNNNNNNEEEEEEEEEEEE

Hinata rushed over to Sasuke's side and combed he fingers though his hair. He slowly opened his eyes only to look right into the white eyes of his princess ( i choked on this line ack). The crowd hadn't left and started awwing. That last sucker to end the emotion got a brick thrown at him...okay. The two leaned in closer and embrace in a kis

The crowd awed.

Naruto:

was dragged off by sakura and was never seen again.

Suckera:

was last seen eating a pile of sasuke's old shirts.

Hinata:

Currently dating Sasuke ( maybe until my next fanfic)

Sasuke:

Currently Dating Hinata ( maybe until my next fic...he should cheat on her...awesome)

Shikamaru:

Dragged off by Ino and Temari for trying to get a third girlfriend...(O.o)

Then the Big letters came down on the screen and said The End.

Everyone in the theater was silent until one guy threw popcorn at the screen and screamed " I WANT MY MONEY BACK!!!"

An angry mob Formed and Ms.Naruto-Fan was never seen again...kidding, they loved it and burned down her house and forced her to write the sequel... YYYAAAAYYYY.


	5. Yo, it's the Epilogue

Again...i musta been on crack. I did chapter 3,4, and an epilogue in one night...

LLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLIIIIIIIIIIIIINNNNNNNNNNNNEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE

Ms nauro-Fan stood at the podium in a Form-fitting tan dress that mtched her skinn tone. Her mid back legth hair was straightened and her natural makeup fit the occasion. "Okay guys, time for the Show!!!"

The crow screamed and there were appearances made by the cast of every anime imaginable.

"Okay let's keep it shot and sweet" yelled Ms.Naruto-Fan, " Our first award for best all around character goes to...(opening letter)...Hinata ( she's my favorite...). The crowd cheered and the floor rumbles as the shy girl walked up on thwe stage in a velvet red dress that matched her blush and showed a bit of cleavage. The trail followed her and she accepted the award..

"Thank you" replied Hinata as she walked off stage.

" Our next award for the character with the most random spurts of action goes to...(opening letter )...Shikamaru!!!"

The crowd cheered and waited to the lazy boy to go on stage. He never came because he was asleep in his seat. his light snoring was becomeing irratating. " Get Up You But!!!" Ms.Naurto-Fan yelled as she threw the awrd as the sleeping ninja. The golden statue hit the boy on the head and landed in his lap " Thank You!!!" he yelled before he went back to sleep.

" OKAY...Next Award for the the most RANDOM character goes to ...(damn letter)...Ninja Girl # 5!"

A young girl came up and snatched an award. The crowd got upset and peole started to leave and in a panic Ms.Naruto-Fan yelled " Because of your effort the award now goes to...Ms. Naruto-Fan take the award back Me!!!"

The crowd came back and started cheering. Ninja Girl # 5 sadly commited suicide after that by hanging herself of the lights. " Is Anyone GOnna CLean That UP!" the crowd was silent and then...

" Okay we have entertainment tonight provide by the group...SHITT (Saukra-Hinata-Ino-Tenten-Temari)"

the girls got on stage in tight sequin dresses that barely covered. When the women were on, roses were thrown in every direction...except Sakura's, that's called garbage...

The group got thier hot asses off stage, not Sakura, and the Awards began again.

" Woot, Give it up for my MAin GIrls, a.k.a S.H.I.T.T!!!!!" the crowd roared.

" Okay notw the award for the cutes couple goes to...( i hate opening these fing letters)... DO we EVEN have to say, it's Sasuke and Hi-"

" OMG, Sasuke-kun we won,WE won" yelled a frantic Sasuka handcuffed to Sasuke who mouthed 'help me' to Ms.Nauto-Fan.

" BITCH, best be steppin off my man" yelled Hinata in a new Navy couture chanel gown that was sleeveless and open back, v-neck frontand ruffled skirt, her hanging diamond earings dangled gracefully. The male audience had nosebleeds.

" What the heck are you talking about, did you NOT see the movie, obviosley we were the cutest coup-"said Sakura before Hinata had socked her right in the face. Sakura was on the floor and Hinata used her juken to undo the handcuff on Sasuke. He took a minute o look himself over and they took thier award. Suddenly in unison, they lifted thier awards and shouted " Thank You, GoodNight."

The lights went off but right before you coould see the seductive look they gave each other. . .Oh GOD WHAT HAVE I DONE!!!!!!!!

!!!!!!END!!!!!!!


End file.
